Thanos
Thanos is speculated to battle J. Robert Oppenheimer in Epic Rap Battles of History 80 ''as evidenced in the behind the scenes video for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin. It is unknown whom he will be portrayed by. Information on the rapper Thanos is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by writer/artist Jim Starlin, first appeared in ''The Invincible Iron Man #55. Born on the planet Titan, he was almost killed by his own mother who foresaw his destiny. Later on in life, he held his most famous weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet, for when the Infinity Gems get together (Power, Mind, Space, Soul, Time, and Reality), he has total power of the whole universe. His most infamous move with it was to kill half the population of the universe to impress Mistress Death (a female personification of Death in the Marvel Universe), although the films changed his reasoning to make the universe more balanced out and to prevent overpopulation. He appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, portrayed by Josh Brolin in Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. Previously, he was portrayed by Damion Poitier in The Avengers. Lyrics TBA Trivia *Thanos was confirmed by Nice Peter on the Official ERB Wiki Discord on February 12th, 2019. Peter stated "We got Thanos covered … The matchup we have for Thanos makes me smile every time we talk about it." *Thanos' name was written on the board in the background during the beginning of "The Patreon Song". **Thanos' name was also written on a board in the behind the scenes video for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin saying "8 Thanos vs Oppenheimer Nov", most likely alluding to his match-up and battle's release month. **His name later appeared again on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes video for Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud saying "Thanos vs The Beatles Dec", likely teasing the fans after the previous leak. *He may be the fifth Marvel Comics character to rap, after Thor, Deadpool, Bruce Banner, and Wolverine. **He may be the first Marvel villain, as well as the first supervillain in general. **He may be the sixth rapper associated with Marvel, counting its creator, Stan Lee. **He may be the second Marvel character to rap in Season 6. **He may be the first/second comic book villain to appear in an ERB, either before or after The Joker. Gallery Nice Peter confirms Thanos.png|Nice Peter confirms Thanos' appearance in ERB Nice Peter smiles every time they talk about the battle Thanos is in.png|Nice Peter states his excitement for the battle in which Thanos will appear Thanos name board.png|Thanos' name written on a board during "The Patreon Song" Thanos vs Oppenheimer On a Whiteboard.png|"Thanos vs Oppenheimer" written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Teresa vs Freud Whiteboard Matchups.png|"Thanos vs The Beatles" written on a white board in the behind the scenes video for Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle